


Hulk-a Hulk-a Burning Fudge

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [56]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha and Steve discover the Avengers Ben & Jerry's flavors.From the prompt: Hi are you still accepting prompts? If you are, I have no idea why, but after I saw the clip of Tony saying that Ben and Jerry’s named flavors after him and Bruce/ Hulk, I’ve wanted to see someone writing a fic of the Avengers on the run reacting to something like it? Thanks in advance and I love your fics!





	Hulk-a Hulk-a Burning Fudge

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :D

Being out in the open was a risk. They’d been on the run for over a year and the hunt for them wasn’t nearly as extensive as it had been when they first broke everyone out of the Raft, but they were still fugitives. Slowly they tested the waters, extending their time outside of their safe houses but this trip was unavoidable. They were running low on supplies and Wanda and Vision weren’t around to take what they needed. 

Natasha and Steve donned their ball caps and hoodies and found a small convenience store in town.

They split up when they went inside, Steve headed for the non perishables while Natasha made her way to the coolers and freezers. She grabbed a gallon of milk and a carton of eggs and was wandering the freezers. Her sweet tooth was calling to her and she found the ice cream section. 

She was a sucker for a good pint of Ben & Jerry’s, but she noticed the new flavors on the middle shelf. The one that caught her eye was a green container with a cartoon image of the Hulk along the side. The flavor was called “Hulk-a hulk-a burning fudge” and it made her want to laugh and cry. There was another one called “Stark Raving Hazelnut” that was themed red and gold. 

“Natasha?” 

Natasha looked up at to see Steve at the end of the aisle. 

“Are you ready?” he asked walking toward her, arms full of food. 

“Look at this.” She held up the pint for him to read and he laughed. 

“Tony said something about being in talks with them awhile back,” Steve said. His eyes dropped to the dirty linoleum floor. “I guess they finally figured everything out.” 

Natasha looked in the freezer and looked over the rainbow of Avengers themed ice cream flavors. 

“There’s one for all of in here,” she said. 

Steve raised his eyebrow skeptically. “All of us?” 

She pointed at the red, white and blue pint with a small smile. Steve chuckled at the silly name but shook his head.

“We should go,” he said and turned away. 

Natasha closed the freezer door, but kept the Hulk pint in her hand. She smiled down at the cartoon image and ran her thumb over it. Her mind drifted as she followed Steve. She wondered where he was and if he’d ever come back. 

She never stopped looking for him. It was harder now that they couldn’t stay in one place more than a couple of days if they were lucky. A part of her wondered if there was anything left to find, two years was a long time to just disappear without a trace. She tried not to go down that road, but the longer he was gone, the less likely it was for him to return. 

Steve paid cash for their groceries and carried the bags out to the car they were borrowing. 

“He’ll come back,” he said softly once they were in the car. 

“What does he have to come back to,” she asked, kicking her feet up on the dash. 

“There’s a place for him at the facility and from what I hear he’s not too fond of Ross or the government, he’ll probably come looking for us,” Steve said and pulled out of the store’s parking lot. 

“Is that wishful thinking I hear, Cap?” 

“I’m just trying to help,” he said with a sigh. “Do you think that flavor’ll be any good?” 

She smirked. “It better be.” 


End file.
